


Dragon amung us

by Hollydoor



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Among Us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollydoor/pseuds/Hollydoor
Summary: I don't have one yet evrything is up to change. Any tips much appreciated. Chpaters will be short sadly, I will attempt to work on this. No reliable update times.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

She stalked forword glancing around. Something wasn't right, the air was dim. Dim? How could the air be dim? Shaking her head she moved on, there will be time for pointless questions later. She needed to figure out where she was. She ached all the way down to her tails tip, and through her wings webbing. She grimaced. Right then, first things first figure out how injured she is. She slinked towards a dark corner and sat down. She ran her gloved hands down her sides, over her wings an along her tail. Taking note of what hurt and where. So far two cracked ribs, and deep gashes in her side. Her bones ached and her muscles protested at her. Could be worse she mused, as long as she's careful she won't further damage herself. She looked around once more, the hall was dim, and the very air itself seemed hazey. Where was she? She knew not but to move on, she'll find the way out of here soon anyway. Wait? Had she known this place? How'd she know the exit was so close? What makes her even thing the exit was close? She stood frozen in the middle of the hall, the lights giving a low buzz as they sputtered on. She glanced up, this cant be good. Footsteps pounded in the distance moving away or closer she could not tell, sound bounced oddly here. She lurched forword unwilling to be chained once more. Chained? Never the less she needed to move. She started down the hall one hand grasping her side tightly. She must have taken a hut to the head, with how fuzzy and scattered her thoughts were. A bang cracked through the air. She staggered into the wall, pain blossoming in her shoulder. She reached up and pulled a dart out, her vision swimming. Looking back she froze, what? What is that? It diddnt have a tail, ears horns or even wings. She pressed her wings tightly to her back uncoutiosly. 

"Back to your cell creature"

It spoke gibberish to her all the while gesturing behind it. It was clad in blue with a visor gleaming in the sputtering lights. A dart gun clasped tightly in one palm. Did it shoot her? What was in the vial? She slid down the wall, her vision warping. Maby forword wasn't an exit, the more she gazed around herself the familiarity of evrythibg started to fade. Had she been a prisoner before? What had she done? The lights burned bright, stinging her eyes. Why was it so bright? The creature moved catching her attention once more. It brought one of its palms (hands?), up to its head and spoke once more.

"I found the creature guys, it looks like its tangled with something. No, I don't know if its run into an imposter. ... I've tagged it with a trank. I'm going to attempt approaching it now."

It looked back at her, then started moving closer. She scrabbled against the wall, trying to stand it placed the gun upon its hip as it moved forword, slowly raising its palms (hands) up. It was making soft crooning sounds at her. Was it trying to calm her? Her wings ruffled betraying her unease. Her vision started to darken as she slumped over. Black started to turn white into sparking gray, then she knew no more.

"Poor thing."


	2. Attack

Alarms blared, ringing through the air, mingling with flashing red. She looked up chains rattling. Again? What was it now? The alarm and red lights abruptly cut out, startling her. Those didn't last long, she mused. The door opened and a being clad in pink stepped forword. There was something sinister about them. Maby it was the way the air seemed to vibrate, or how there seemed to be low clicking and growling coming from them. She knew not what, but they made her uneasy. She shifted struggling to ruffle her wings, she could barely move. She had about a foot of slack in the chains, preventing her from reaching the doors, just enough space to curl up. It face, visor thing split up word revealing rows upon rows of teeth. Something snaked out of its maw, then speared forword. She lurched to the right just in time, to avoid being hit. Her chains on the other hand faired less, they shattered, clinking and scattering upon the cold ground. She rushed forword ducking under the things arm tentacle. When did it grow a tentacle? Shd burst through the door startling something yellow. The yellow creature looked behind her, yelped then scrambled down the hall. She didn't have the time to cry out as she was flung into a wall harshly. Pain spiked in her ribs with a crackle. The pink monstrosity stepped out of her cage hissing. She snarled back at it, bearing her teath as she prepared herself for a fight. She feigned to the left, then made her way down the hall. She was to weak to take this thing on, especially with how starved she was. She had a better chance of survival by escaping. Pain tore its existence into her side, causing her ribs to throb angrily. She spun around, blood flying through the air. Gritting her teeth she flung herself to the right as something glinted past her. The object clattered loudly into the wall. Her eyes narrowed at the pink thing. She scooped up the knife and prepared to fight for her life. This thing will die at her feet. It moved towards her again. Its movements smooth and predatory. Impatient beast she thought ruthlessly. She gripped her knife tighter and widened her stance. Neither noticed the black clad creature watching them intently. She ducked forword and swiped up hard enough to lop off on of the writhing tentacles before her. She managed to take a few more by the time it slammed her into the wall, it's maw closing in on her. She planted the knife deep into its maw yanking out and stabbing forword once more. It through her across the hall as it howled in agony. She rolled to a stop against a crate. Her head throbbed in time with the blaring alarm. When had that started back up? Her vision was staring to warp she noted. How much blood has she lost? She hadn't even noticed the creature making its way towards her, death in its gaze. She looked up to late, claws deep in her side dragging her closer. She chocked on the pain, scrabbling against the creature. That's when she noticed her blade still indeed into its flesh. She reached up with a trembling arm and tore it out, before planting it back in to the hilt. A sound vibrated through the air causing her ears to ring. A wet tearing sensation and she flew through the air again. The impact caused black to engulf her. When she woke evrything was dim and hazey, her mind clouded over. She clambered to her feet dizzily wincing in pain. She moved forword, looking for an exit.


	3. Names

With a start gasp she julted awake, memories firmly in place. She's still unsure as to where she is and where at the moment. She takes notice that she's pleasantly numb, little to no pain. She looks around, there's so many beds, beakers and scanners. She takes stock of yerself, someone has bandaged her injuries. Wasnt she a prisoner? So why were they helping her? She struggled to sit up, determined to get a better view of her surroundings, and winced as pain flared up. She tenced as the door slid open, allowing in a green clad being. It froze once noticing her watching it, then hesitantly moved forword. It moved slowly movements slow and careful seemingly afraid of her. Why would it be afraid of her? It seemed like such a timid thing. She gave a low rumbling croon hoping to calm the creature before her. The creature flinched away hands going up and scrambling back. She stopped crooning startled, she didn't mean to scare it. It stopped moving back when she stopped, slowly it lowered its hands back down. Then slowly bright one back up, slowly reaching for their head, and started to speak.

"Its awake, i think it growled at me. ... yes I would like someone to come down here please. ... I just don't want to be alone with it. ... thanks blue."

It lowered its hand and fidgeted. Was it still scared? She stayed quite this time as it approached her. Hopefully she won't scare it off this time. It stopped at a trolly with medical supplies and started shifting them about. It was acting as if it was stalling for time. Why would it need to stall for time? The door slid open then, allowing in the blue creature from before. The door slid shut behind it and clicked. She tensed at its approach, a low unheard growl rumbling from her. Ot lifted its hand and spoke seemingly to the green one.

"Hay, I'm here Green. How you holding up?"  
"...I-I'm fine ... it..it just startled me. I'm goin-going the ch-change its bandages now."  
"Alright, I'll be right here with you."  
"...thanks."

They both approached her then, one with medical supplies, the other empty handed. She tried to shy away from them eyes one the blue one, but stopped moving when the green one flinched. Hesitantly it reached for her, causing herbto flinch back. It paused then put its hand on her side, grasping for her bandages. She tensed again, was it going to harm her? Was it changing out the bandages? It started to unravel the white cloth bound tightly around her chest. Her ribs twinged in protest, but didn't scream out. The blue creature creature circled around the bed to her other side, making low soothing sounds.she was unsure if it was trying to calm her or the little green down. Slowly she relaxed allowing the lil grean clad creature to poke and prod at her side and ribs. Evry now and then she would wince in pain. It was being careful tho, unwilling to further harm her it would seem. It grabbed a tube and slathered a generous amount of a stinging paste her her wounds. Causing her to keen it jumped back as the blue one tensed. Her eyes snapped to the blue creature as it moved closer, she bore her teeth at it. When she made no other moves the two beings calmed down. The green started to slowly rewrap her injuries l, flinched at the slightest sound. It moved back a few steps after tieing the bandages off. The blue one circled back around to stand next to the green one, hands on its hips. She tilted her head watching them. Maby she wasn't a prisoner after all. So why was she here? Her stomach gave a loud rumble, aching in want, she grimaced. The beings before her jumped, then stared at her. The blue one gave a sound of amusement, then they started to speak gibberish once more.

"I believe we sh-should g-get her something t-to eat Blue."  
"Hmm... I guess your right Grean. I'll call someone to bring down some food. Wait! She?"  
"W-well yes. I b-believe that its female."  
"Alright then, I'll follow your judgment on this."

The blue one made there way to the door, hand lifting to their head. They tapped some buttons on a side panel and the door clicked and then slid open.

"Guys the creature needs something to eat...Yes...sigh...can one of you guys bring something down?... Uh... I'd say something with meat in it... well those fangs she sports says predator to me...yes I said she, Green believes it to be female...Right, thanks black...see you soon"

The creature turned back to her for a moment then made its way to a sink. It grabbed a glass, filled it then approached her. She cringed away weary of its intentions. She paused cunfussed when it offered the glass to her. Hesitantly she took the glass, looking from it to the creature, it made a gesture for her to go on. Slowly she brought it to her lips, sweet relief rushed down her throught. Ridding her of the dry burning she hadn't noticed before. She placed the empty glass down with a sigh of relief. She looked back to it, no him, the voice was that of a males. She glanced at the green one, deducting that one was male as well. Going by the sound of its voice that us, dispite it being of higher tone and pitch. She lifted her hand to her chest, willing to offer her name. They didn't speak the same tounge but communication was still possible. 

"Ysmer"

For a moment the blue one stared at her, then jolted when something tapped its shoulder. He spun around to look at a black clad being. When did it get here? She hadn't hurd it come in, or its footsteps. She narrowed her eyes, something about that ones scent was familiar. She just couldn't place it. The black one lifted the tray it was holding and wiggled it gently. The aroma wafting from it caused her mouth to water as her stomach roared. The black one chuckled, then offered the tray to her, she couldn't move her gaze from it. She took the tray gingerly, almost unable to believe that they were feeding her. She stared down at the seasoned meat star struck. All she could think about was the empty nawing ach, clawing at her spine. Her wings quivered as she reached for it, her tail flicking back and forth. The three beings gathered around as she tore into the food. It became startling obvious she hadn't eaten for a long time. Shr payed them no mind as she devoured the cooked flesh, nearly chocking on it. The green one made a distressed sound, she glanced up slowing down with the food. Little green was fidgeting hand outstretched. Maby she should slow down? She was so hungry the food was niegh irresistible. The black one chuckled again, turned to her nudged the blue one, then lifted its hand to its chest 

"Black"  
"Blue"  
"Green"

They spoke one after the other causing her to stare, food almost forgotten. They gave her their names she realized. A rumbling pur erupted from her chest as she repeated their names back to them. Maby they could help her find her find her way once more. Being alone hurt, she missed having pack. Will they be pack?


	4. Crew now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came out easy enough, I just wasn't satisfied with it, took forever to get it where I feel comfortable with posting. I'll be working on breaking the single block of text into paragraphs soon hopefully.

Days have passed as she healed, Black, Blue, and Green coming by the most. But others have come by, theres so many here. She has realized that they go by the colors they where. Why would they go by there colors? She has yet to see handful of colors, she does remember what happened to pink tho, she must have killed them in that struggle. Satisfaction ran through her at that. She may not know these people very well, but they seem kind, they've been kind to her. She was nearly healed now thanks to their care, whatever medicine they used its speeding up the process. She was going to have some nasty scars on her side either way, but she was fine with them. She won them fairly in battle, a fight she should not have won. So she shall where them with pride. After awhile they started taking her measurements, confusing her. They even had her on some video with other people she couldn't see. A video chat maby? They sounded pleased, even excited with the results either way. A while after that call they provided with a modified red suit to wear. It would seem that call was about her, and maby if she could stay? She didn't know either way, all she knew was that she can stay here. She was still learning their language at a relatively fast past. It was an interesting tounge, with all its smooth, and garbled tones. But she was content with her lot, she was gaining a healthy weight, no longer able to count her ribs. Omce they released her from medical they started to teach her how to do the tasks around the ship, finding places she preferred to linger around. She realy enjoyed the O2 room, with its vibrant foliage. She can commonly be found there tending to the plants or relaxing. Black seemed to watch her a lot, she wonders at the fanition with her was about, was it her tail,claws, her wings? She knew not, but she was oddly fine with it. They have a low rumbling voice, quite soothing to listen to in her opinion. She enjoyed her language lessons, especially when he was teaching her. As the weeks passed she got better at their language, able to speak simple sentences and phrases. As the month rolled to an end she she was able to hold simple conversations with the crew. She learned that they delivered goods from planet to planet, sometimes doing rescue missions. She hasn't really participated in the layer as of yet, they have asked her to help move cargo. Her strength has seemed to astonish them, but they definitely have made use of it. Her tail thumped the wall as she stretched her wings, simple preflight exersizes were not going to cut it soon. She's going to need to fly for a bit soon, the muscles were starting to grow stiff. The urge to jump off the highest point was starting to get to niegh unbearable. Humming she started prune some of the plants. Maby she can request more plants? Those succulants seemed very interesting to her. All the verity and colors, how she can organize them appealed to her greatly. A scattering sound came from the hallway procuring her interest. She moved to take a look only to witness Orange picking up their tablet. They called out to her, becoming her to follow them.

"The Captain wants us all uk the cafeteria. We're needing our destination."

She nodded at their words and followed behind them. Maby she'll get to fly sooner then she had intimidated. She's still going to see if there's anywhere on board she can glide at least to curb the burning need in her wings. They moved past weapons where Black joined them. He moved close and patted her shoulder, brushing against her wing. She shuddered at the feeling, her wings were quite sensitive. They had to be to detect the subtle changes in the air pressure. She stayed close to her, shoulders brushing evry few seconds. She glanced over at him, why was he so close? Did she do something? He released a low thumbing sound, vibrating through her bones leaving her loose limbed. She really did like hearing him, not even realizing the others don't pur. She started to pur in response to his. He and Orange had started at the sound. His thumbing grew quite but sounded pleased. Orange turned back ahead beckoning us to continue following her with a shake of the head. We obliged her, walking through the halls silently. We made it to the cafeteria where evryone sat waiting, some were eating, a few entertaining their pets and children. A small pink child sat alone looking down. She frowned at ut, were was its caretaker? She nudged Black then gestured at the small child. He sighed then led her towards it, explaining howbits father was the imposter that attacked her. She may not know what exactly what an imposter was, or even what that ment yet but one thing stood out to her. She cared not, all she cared was that a child was left on their own. She knelt down before it and offered it her hand. It stared at her then rushed forward with a cry, hugging her and whimpering. The poor thing must be traumatized l, did no one try to help the poor thing? She crooned down at it, rumbling deep in her chest. She brought it close, this little one is hers now. All the while the others watched her, some sad, sympathetic, a few indifferent. Black watched them tho, his thruming pur returning. When had it stopped? He slid his hand across her wing to rest on her shoulder, the other patting lil pinks head. Yellow stood up and called for attention.

"In a few days we will be landing at our destination. In the meantime continue your tasks, and start compiling a list of needed asentails please. Tomorrow we will start organizing the cargo and bringing to the loading bay. The natives here are timid, so be on the best of behaviors. If there's time durring refuel you can go and explore. Don't stray to far, we will not be there long. Dismissed!"

She tilted her head taking note that she'll have to ask about what he said. She only cought about half of the speech and it sounded important. With the speech over evrhone moved to do their tasks. As she headed to electrical Little Pink began following her. She smiled down at them, giddy with their presence. Black split off from her in storage muttering about shields. She hummed in response, leaning down she scooped her newly adopted child up, and placed them on her shoulders. She repaired the wires there then made herbway around the ship fixing more wires. Once done she went around doing the download tasks, running into cremated here and there. With those completed her tasks for the day finished.she jumped when she herd a low gurgling in her ears. Guess her child was hungry then, she could do with something to eat as well she mused. Brown was already there working on dinner. He waved at her then got back to work. She grabbed a plate of some meaty dish and a bag of jerky, then made her way to O2. She sat down amongst the plants watching as her child ate. They definitely took after their father with the tentacles and evrything. Her eyes narrowed in thought, had the crew already known about the little one? She shouldn't be too worried but they were hers now, she couldn't help it.

"You're going to need to teach them to fight and hunt."

She julted at the voice, looking up to see who it was. Black stood before her, tone neutral, she tilted her head. That much was obvious to her, the little one was a predator much like she was. Question was could they ingest greens like she can? She turned back to Black and nodded in response to their words, then gazed back down at her child. He sat down next to her, tugging her close. He chuckled at the look of bafflement she gave him, but stayed put. He was comfortable she decided, leaning her into his side purring. Her little one tottled over and snuggled into her lap. Content and warm she slowly fell alseep. Black continued to watch her.

"What a strange creature you are"


End file.
